


два месяца на Ци(3)нЕ

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Folklore, Other, Science Fiction, different planet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: Иможен и ее подруга, С/-к, высаживаются на Ци(3)нЕ - планете, куда запрещено высаживаться.С/-к что-то ищет. Иможен пишет письма.





	два месяца на Ци(3)нЕ

Уважаемая _Аgнеша_ , надеюсь у вас все хорошо.

У меня все ужасно. Я прохожу через не имеющее названия состояние бесконечных подсчетов минут, приступов паники и новых подсчетов. Мы здесь уже сутки, значит, на корабле прошла почти минута, и если механизмы защиты сломались, а я почти  _уверена_ , что они сломались, — это значит, что я теперь на сутки старше всех, кто родился со мной в одно время.

Это ужасно.

Не уверена, что перевожу время правильно, но если я принимаюсь за корректные подсчеты, С/-к решает, что я грущу, и начинает активно отвлекать меня, рассказывать об  _очередном_  своем увлекательном приключении, истории о которых порядочно надоели мне еще где-то между четвертым и пятым семестром в Академии. Это не точно, точно я не скажу. Когда я не слушаю С/-к и я не паникую из-за механизмов, я все равно не могу перестать думать о времени, пусть и в другом ключе. Минута на корабле — это совсем не много, я знаю. И то, что мы должны вернуться даже раньше, чем капитан закончит обедать с гостями — тоже знаю. И я целиком и полностью уверена в ваших навыках нас прикрыть, если что-то пойдет не так…

И все же я уверена, что мы не сможем сохранить наше приключение в тайне, даже если все будет идти по плану. Причем обязательно самым эпичным и дурацким способом.

(не потому, что у вас что-то не выйдет, конечно, нет)

Причина в С/-к. Мы дружим с детства, и, когда мы вместе, все несколько  _чересчур_  активно, мы постоянно влипаем во что-то по шкале от  _ох, какой кошмар!_  до  _я серьезно удивлена, что мы еще живы._  В этот раз я хотела бы обойтись первым.

Скоро наша остановка, поэтому заканчиваю.

Хорошей вам минуты!

С уважением, Иможен

 

Уважаемая _Аgнеша_ , невезение пока не началось.

Мы прибыли на нужную станцию, там, с помощью межгалактического переводчика, сумели _почти_ не потеряться,  _почти_ не развязать между-какой-то конфликт и _почти_  успеть на тур по пустыне, который только что забронировали. Хорошая новость — пустыня на месте. С/-к  _почти_  уверена, что это нужная пустыня. Наверняка увериться сложно, потому что за время отсутствия С/-к — два года — здесь прошло около миллиона лет, и за это время ландшафт порядочно изменился. 

(два года, чтобы осознать нужное насчет любви всей жизни. я думаю, это много или мало? а миллион лет? в таких местах начинаешь по-настоящему осознавать  _относительность_ всего. хотя я скорее осознаю, что невозможно полностью принять относительность, только притворяться, убедительнее или нет)

Итак, мы опоздали на тур, но сумели забрать свои деньги. Здесь используют бумажную валюту с изображениями местных правительниц — похоже на земные деньги, но до чего же отличается! Изображения здесь — это настоящие картины, сделанные маслянными красками, и, когда трогаешь купюру, можно почувствовать выпуклости, бугорки на краске, трещины — если купюра старая, мягкость — если новая. Удивительно! Жаль, что нельзя прихватить хоть что-то с собой. 

За станцией мы нашли косой домик с кривой табличкой  _Аренда транспорта._  Хозяйка выслушала нашу просьбу, плюнула на пол, швырнула мне ключ-шар, а С/-к — договор, который нужно подписать, и молча удалилась. Я бы решила, что мы ей не понравились, но она не попросила платы, так что, должно быть, — наоборот. Транспорт — это небольшая машинка, похожая на шатлы на Гекате, помните их? И вообще я скажу, Ци( **3** )нА здорово похожа на Гекату — здесь тоже все или припыленно-ярко или вырвиглазно-черно-бело. Шатл у нас черно-белый, в вертикальную полоску, белизна слепит глаза, чернота такая, что кажется, можно протянуть руку и погрузиться во что-то, а не прикоснуться к поверхности. Машинка называется п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78, управление в ней интуитивно понятно, просто и удобно. Мы раздобыли карты, в них несколько противоречивые данные, но мы не стали заострять на этом внимание. Мы купили провизию, заправили п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 и отправились в путь.

Небо освещают оба солнца — это хороший знак, мне об этом рассказали в поезде. Легенда такая: когда Земля понесла от Неба, они убили ребенка и пировали ее плотью тысячу лет. Солнце обиделась, потому что ее не пригласили (а) по забывчивости, (б) по умыслу, потому что Солнце была слишком жадной до чужой крови, а Земля с Небом хотели, чтобы и им, и остальным гостям досталось. Началась великая засуха, Солнце палила и палила, ее сторону заняла Дождь, и стало еще хуже. Земля почти погибла, но им с Небом пришло в голову решение. В этот раз родила Небо, (а) Земля была слишком истощена, чтобы создать ребенка, (б) так появились первые принципы равной ответственности. Небо родила, они снова растерзали ребенка и в этот раз совершенно точно не забыли пригласить Солнце на пир. Та оттаяла и перестала палить так сильно, но Великая Пустыня — невыносимая и ужасающая — осталась прежней (туда мы и едем), (а) потому что по ней в первый пир текло больше всего крови, и это продолжило огорчать Солнце, (б) чтобы служить вечным напоминанием.

А теперь к двум светилам: вторая звезда считается дочерью Солнца. Когда они на небе вместе, это значит, что обида прошла настолько, что Солнце дарит не только свой свет, но и свет и тепло своей дочери. 

Я знаю, что нельзя ничего привезти с планеты. Но разве можно удержаться и не сохранить фольклор? Я не стану собирать его специально, но не буду и просить замолчать тех, кто рассказывает. С/-к говорит, что раньше этого мифа не было, но я не принимаю во внимание, потому что она не сильная любительница творчества и вряд ли запомнила бы.

Мы едем уже несколько часов. Хорошо, что Ци( **3** )нА — красивое место. Лимонное небо, бирюзовый песок, голубые солнца — на это приятно смотреть. С/-к задумчива и сосредоточена, она переживает, потому что, хоть ландшафт кажется совершенно таким, о каком она рассказывала, он изменился — и, конечно, это ее беспокоит. Я сочувствую, но больше меня тревожит, что нельзя связаться с кораблем, что я не знаю, работает ли механизм защиты и не разражается ли прямо сейчас скандал, за которым последует мое увольнение. Еще мне не очень нравится, как п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 покашливает каждые пятнадцать минут. С/-к говорит, что это нормально. Я верю, потому что у нее намного больше опыта с непривычным транспортом, чем у меня (у меня его нет). И все равно мне это не нравится.

Надеюсь, ваша минута проходит спокойно.

С уважением, Иможен

 

Уважаемая _Аgнеша_ , я же говорила!

Если в первый день пути все прошло сравнительно неплохо, не считая казуса с хозяйкой аренды транспорта — оказывается, ее плевок значил, что нужно вернуться и оплатить машину позже, потому что кассир временно не на месте. Конечно, мы этого не знали, поэтому несколько насторожились, когда нас стала преследовать полицейская машина (такая же, как наша, но в крупную клетку). С/-к хотела попытаться удрать, но я заставила ее остановиться. Мы отлично побеседовали, все разъяснили, попросили их передать деньги и наши извинения и продолжили путь. Все было хорошо, пока не наступила ночь.

Во-первых, в пустыне я окончательно осознала, что здесь не темнеет. Небо стало лиловым, появились небесные тела — их три, они огромные и ярко, относительно местной яркости, зеленые. Это было красиво, но мешало уснуть. Отчасти хорошо, потому что, если бы мы спали, мы бы не заметили мое во-вторых — кошек.

Они повылезали из ниоткуда, когда исчезли солнца. Кошки — чудные создания с блестящей шерстью цвета морской капусты, кажется, мокрой, с огромными неоново-желтыми глазами. У некоторых кошек по два глаза, у некоторых по одному, у других — по три. Размеры тоже разнятся, от крохотных, еле заметных, несмотря на яркость, до таких, которые больше, чем голова кошки — этого не должно быть, но оно так. Мы со С/-к обсудили, что да, обе их видим, потом забрались в п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 и сидели там до утра. Кошки — ростом мне примерно по колено — молча бродили по пустыне всю ночь. Они не подходили к нам, но мы решили, что не хотим выбираться наружу.

Утром выяснилось, что п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 сломалась. Она включалась, поднималась над землей, запускала кондиционер — но не двигалась. С/-к разобрала панель управления и нашла проблему — между проводами было гнездо, в котором уютно устроилась мышь — такая же по окрасу, как и кошки (все правда: шерсть мокрая, скользкая, а на ощупь — как морская капуста). Мы убрали гнездо под заднее сиденье, вытерли панель и поехали. Через два часа машина встала, мы разобрали панель, мышь — вместе с гнездом — снова была там, мы снова убрали ее и поехали дальше.

Ох, _Аgнеша_ , это ужасно! Чертова мышь постоянно возвращается в чертову панель, чертова п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 останавливается, и нам приходится делать все заново. Мы выкинули бы мышь наружу, но это же пустыня, к тому же кошки, нам _приходится_  оставлять ее, но мои силы на исходе.

Иможен, у которой снова наступила очередь рисковать жизнью и вытирать мокрые провода

 

Уважаемая _Аgнеша,_ я ненавижу путешествовать со С/-к.

Я понимаю, что у вас там прошло всего семь минут, но для меня это была неделя, и, конечно, это ясно — любое приключение сопряжено с рядом трудностей, но, когда я со С/-к, это не ряд, это полоса препятствий, как в том старом шоу, помните, где нужно прыгать, бегать, разбивать себе колени и кулаки, а потом держаться мизинцем за крохотный выступ на стене, чтобы тебя не поздравили с победой, а швырнули в бассейн с пираньями. Хотела бы я быть такой пираньей, плавай себе в бассейне, жди неудачливых участников. Но я участница, поэтому это меня сгрызут до косточек. 

Пора заканчивать с этой метафорой. Расскажу лучше о другом, раз речь зашла о еде — чертова мышь ест больше, чем мы за неделю, и мы не можем ее не кормить, потому что для существа, которое устроено проще, чем тостер, она ужасно ловко нами манипулирует. В арсенале у мыши: демонстративно сжиматься в клубок, грустно брать свое гнездо и пытаться выбраться из машины (никогда не ночью, она страшно боится кошек), распушить мех и залить соленой (! удивительно, правда?) водой половину салона. И кошки! Они, видимо, чувствуют, что у нас есть мышь, поэтому окружают машину и внимательно смотрят на нас через окна. Они не выглядят опасными или возбужденными, но это здорово напрягает — а как раздражает! 

С/-к нервничает все больше. По ее рассчетам мы должны были оказаться в городе, но здесь только бирюзовый песок, километры и километры песка — С/-к огорчена, а я все яснее понимаю, что идея была глупая — даже если наше путешествие закончится хорошо (в чем я сомневаюсь), наверняка от реки уже ничего не осталось.

(что лучше — знать наверняка или оставить простор для воображения? С/-к уверена, что верно первое, но это ведь С/-к. она наверняка думает, что спасет реку в последний момент и все разрешится каким-нибудь невообразимым, совершенно чудесным образом. самое странное, что у С/-к обычно так и выходит).

Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша,_ мы встретили местную!

Это так неожиданно, так удивительно!

Это внезапно не только потому, что мы в пустыне, а больше потому, что хоть это и строго запрещено — высаживаться на Ци( **3** )нЕ —  _все здесь_. За эти две недели мы только и встречали не_местных. В некоторые дни я вижу разных рас больше, чем на торговых планетах, больше, чем на самой Лиссе. Безумие, какое-то сумасшествие (надеюсь, вам понравится игра слов). Нам приходится менять маршрут, резко сворачивать — с большинством тех, кто здесь есть, не хочется встречаться. С/-к удивляется моему удивлению и вопрошает, а чего ты хотела, Иможен?

На запретных планетах тестируют нестандартное и несертифицированное оборудование. Проводят самые рискованные эксперименты. Заключают самые сомнительные сделки. 

Ци( **3** )нА — это не самое приятное место. Пусть здесь очень красиво и непривычно свежий, я бы даже сказала  _прохладный_  воздух, но риск вылететь из-за дюны и оказаться нос к носу с нелегальными дельцами или попасть под облучение здорово портит впечатления от путешествия.

С/-к в смешанных чувствах. Видите ли, здесь рай для экстремального туризма. Два года назад она открыла планету для сферы, но, пусть у С/-к и хватает ума не рассказывать об этом, ей грустно. Мы постоянно встречаем туристок, туристов, пары, группы, иногда нам по пути, и тогда можно увидеть, как С/-к тоскует, что не может похвастаться своими достижениями и не может присоединиться, закинуть рюкзак за спину и идти от одной бессмысленной точки к другой.

Никогда не понимала туризм.

Я сожалею, что нет возможности связаться с кораблем. Было бы забавно, если бы могли держать связь. Тогда, возможно, письма бы приходили со скоростью вашего чтения, и я бы развлекала вас рассказами весь час.

 

Все яснее становится, что никакой механизм не защитит от Ци( **3** )нЫ. Мое тело не стареет, органы не изнашиваются, пусть я живу, дышу, двигаюсь, думаю — но что насчет ума? Пятнадцать минут на корабле, даже в самый захватывающий день, не могут сравниться с двумя неделями в пустыне. 

Иногда я смотрю на С/-к, когда мы по вечерам сидим у костра в компании кошек или без них (они дружелюбные, но мышь все равно предпочитает оставаться внутри) и думаю, знаю ли я ее. Эти вечера требуют (псевдо)философских размышлений, которые мне чужды. Знаем ли мы кого-нибудь и все в этом духе. Может, да. Может, нет. Не думаю, что это так уж важно.

 

Но я хотела рассказать о местной девочке! 

Ее зовут  **аб0ka** , она подросток, и она в пустыне одна, потому что занята важным делом — заботится о кошках (они — это местные сельскохозяйственные животные, их нужно пасти. еще новость: наша мышь — это вовсе не мышь, а котенок (!!!). в детстве они прячутся в укромных местах, особенно любят технику и механизмы, а потом отправляются в пустыню. наша мышь не боится кошек, ей просто еще рано к ним присоединяться. поразительно!)

 **аб0ka**  рассказала занятную легенду. Королева Севера полюбила Королеву Юга, и они заключили союз. Первую дочь они преподнесли в дар богиням, и те счастливо пировали тысячу дней и ночей. (а) до пира, (б) после него богини отправили слуг с богатыми дарами для королев. (а) богини решили, что кому достанется, (б) подарки были по склонностям. Так на севере зажглись первые огни, а на юге появились первые машины.

Королева Востока полюбила Королеву Запада, и они заключили союз. Первую дочь они разделили между собой, и (а) ничего, даже локтей и коленей не предложили богиням, (б) предложили именно их. Богини разгневались и наслали на королев страшные наказания. Так на востоке начали идти ядовитые дожди, а на западе появились голодные призраки.

Замечательный миф. Я была рада, что  **аб0ka**  поделилась им, а С/-к больше была счастлива, что девочка подарила нам пропуск в город своей семьи, и можно будет поспать в кровати, принять нормальный душ, пополнить припасы. Она объяснила нам, что всегда нужно двигаться прямо на запад, предостерегла насчет голодных призраков, и мы отправились.

Я как раз рассказывала С/-к, чем мне нравится эта история — по одной можно поработать со столькими из других мест! На Ци( **3** )нЕ пока не начали стыдливо прятать каннибализм в фольклоре, пытаться отвлечь от него. Я приводила С/-к свой любимый пример, земной миф о Медее, мы шли пешком, было настроение прогуляться, и тут мы встретили тех, кого здесь называли голодными призраками.

Я не буду описывать этих существ, я не могу пока. Но это не были призраки, это были те, чьи механизмы защиты сломались — и они не просто начали стареть, они начали мутировать в нечто ужасное.

Теперь я снова проверяю механизмы, и свои, и С/-к каждый час. Она не пытается меня остановить.

Иможен

 

Уважаемая _Аgнеша,_ и все-таки ко всему можно привыкнуть. 

Три дня путешествия со сначала регулярными, а после — частыми встречами с мутантами, и реагировать на них нет ни сил, ни желания. Мы поболтали с несколькими, кто может говорить — они в порядке. Говорят, когда первый, неизбежный шок проходит, начинаешь искать плюсы, а их на Ци( **3** )нЕ немало: мутанты делают вид, что оберегают местных от первых контактов, и любезно взвалили на свои плечи (фигура речи, не у всех плечи в наличии) общение с теми, кто высаживается на планете — это значит, что им платят за все, что здесь происходит. Группа таких потребовала денег и у нас, но С/-к не так просто заставить за что-то платить, даже если это требует оплаты. К тому же я была в форме, я  _знаю_ , что носить форму здесь — это ужасная идея, но среди моей одежды только она — самоочищающаяся, и мы ведь в пустыне — разве идея тратить воду на стирку не хуже?

Возможно, вы скажете, нет, совсем не хуже.

Но вы-то там, в корабле, а я здесь, поэтому, если мы и будем вести воображаемые разговоры, пусть они будут о чем-нибудь приятном.

Завтра мы будем в городе, надеюсь, там нас не ожидают никакие неприятности.

Я писала, что терпеть не могу мышь, то есть котенка, которая у нас была. Теперь ее нет, ее забрала  **аб0ka** , и, признаться, я страшно скучаю. И по обязательной чистке панели, и по остановкам, и по дурацкому животному. 

Ко всему привыкаешь, да, но еще, кажется, ко всему привязываешься.

Грязная, жаждущая душа и стирки Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша,_ столько всего!

Городок совершенно замечательный! 

Он состоит из переносных конструкций, и каркасами домов служат синие кошачьи кости. Их растирают специальной мазью, чтобы они вырастали (чужакам мазь не показывают, но мы и не просили). На каркасы натягивают плотную ткань, которую делают из песка (!), по текстуре она как плотный лен, бирюзовая, но чуть темнее самого песка. Для утепления домов используют кошачьи шкурки, их тоже обрабатывают мазью — от нее шкурка растягивается, высыхает, становится голографической. Из них же шьют одежду, и мы будто бы находимся в зеленовато-синеватой радуге, все переливается, сверкает на солнце — глаза устают, но перестать смотреть невозможно.

Внутри дома делятся на домашнюю и рабочие части, приятнее всего находится в домах счетоводок или изготовительниц инструментов, неприятнее — у забойщиц и выделывательниц шкурок (запах). В каждом доме есть электричество, водопровод, связь — я не понимаю, как оно работает, нигде ни труб, ни проводов, но вода свежая, чистая (по прибору, конечно, а не на мой взгляд), я приняла уже семь душей в разных домах, а С/-к уже девять.

Пойду догонять!

 

Теперь мы познакомились со всеми. В городке около полусотни домов, это заняло порядочно времени и сил, и нам было очень приятно их тратить. Везде мы принимали душ, пока не почувствовали, что скоро сотрем кожу. Везде ели, пили местные напитки — в пустыне растет травка, название которой мне повторили несколько раз, но я даже не буду пытаться его воспроизвести (и мы со С/-к не можем ее разглядеть, даже если местные почти тыкают нас в нее носом!). Из нее делают и чай, и табак, и специи. Не знаю насчет табака, но еда здесь отличная, а чай просто изумительный. Я никогда не пробовала ничего подобного, поэтому не знаю, как его описать. Желание прихватить с собой что-то материальное все сильнеее. Местные любезны, дружелюбны, постоянно предлагают взять чай с собой, и я едва удерживаюсь (т.е. мы, конечно, взяли — но только для путешествия).

Мы здесь уже второй день, приехали вчера после обеда, ритуальные визиты затянулись до ночи. Нас уложили в доме дочери главы семьи (великая честь!), мы чудесно выспались, а утром отправились на экскурсию к делательнице музыкальных инструментов. Экскурсию проводила сама глава, и это еще большая честь, мы со С/-к были ужасно польщены.

(мне так стыдно, но я почему-то не могу распознать ни одного имени. они используют какую-то совершенно удивительную систему образования и имен, и названий, я не могу в ней разобраться, но ладно я, даже межгалактический переводчик опустил метафорические руки. интересно,  **аб0ka**  — это настоящее имя девочки или псевдоним для туристов?)

Рассказывать про инструменты? Я не знаю. Расскажу, потому что ничего особенно затейливого. Нам показали два типа. Одни похожи на калимбы: ящики разной формы (чаще круглые или круглые с волнистым краем), с отверстием и металлическими скобами для извлечения звука. Скоб всегда четное количество, минимум четыре, максимум шестнадцать. В качестве материала для ящиков используют песок, но по текстуре он похож на дерево. Местные неохотно говорят о том, как обрабатывают песок, и мы не расспрашиваем. Вторые — это варганы. Широкий край у них тоже либо круглый, либо волнисто-круглый (это схематическое солнце). Звук они издают низкий на грани жути, он разлетается в стороны и будто бы бьется о кожу, будто стекает по ней так, чтобы мурашки появились и дрожь пошла. Описание так себе, знаю, но лучше не выходит. Вечером нас пригласили на концерт инструментов — я страшно рада, что выйдет их послушать. Вечером же собираемся расспросить старейшин насчет реки.

Иможен

 

Ох, _Аgнеша._

Концерт — это не только музыка, но и рассказ. Нам повезло? Или не повезло, не знаю. Вот миф:

Со временем богини умерли, уснули, потеряли интерес. Только немногих во времена средней древности забавляли простые смертные, не королевы. Только немногие еще чего-то хотели. 

Среди таких богинь была холодная южная Река. (а) она была любопытна, была младше других богинь, поэтому не могла найти покоя, (б) однажды она нанесла обиду Земле, и та не позволяла Реке уснуть. Иногда Река принимала образ премилой девушки, выходила на берег, присматривалась к тем, кто жил на суше, выбирала себе самую красивую, умную, горячую душой, сердцем и телом — и брала ее в возлюбленные. Девушки мечтали о Реке. Она была щедрой любовницей, одаривала и девушку, и ее семью, и подруг. Никогда девушки не плакали от любви Реки, никогда не тосковали — это пока богиня не теряла интерес. Постепенно ей наскучивало выходить из реки и принимать образ. Наскучивали разговоры с девушкой, ее песни, горячее тело, да и не грело оно больше так, как в начале — и Река оставляла девушку.

(а) девушка сходила с ума, (б) девушка от горя бросалась в реку, (в) девушка уходила в пустыню и в одиночестве тосковала до конца своих дней, потому что ни семья, ни подруги, ни богатства не могли заменить ей Реку.

Века сыпались вниз, как песчинки в дюнах, и однажды Реке снова стало одиноко, захотелось тепла, она превратилась в премилую девушку, вышла на берег — и не смогла никого найти. Жители видели премилую девушку, узнавали ее, пугались и разбегались. Особенно боялись молодые красавицы, (а) зажимали уши, (б) просили верных подруг зажать, зажмуривались и не давали Реке ни шанса. Река бродила по своими берегам, тосковала, но никого не могла найти.

Прошло одно время, за ним другое, и вот Река снова решила попытать счастья. Превратилась в премилую девушку с мокрыми косами цвета влажного песка, с глазами, которым завидовали даже кошки, с голосом, музыка которого волновала больше, чем лучший (инструмент-калимба) в руках самой умелой мастерицы. Река не надеялась на удачу, но одиночество и холод гнали ее из воды.

В это же время девушка из чужих земель достигла реки. Она была мила собой, пусть и была  _другой_ , у нее с собой были странные приспособления и механизмы, но она была вежлива и внимательна, поэтом нравилась местным. Они подарили ей карты, рассказали, чего следует опасаться, а что не принесет беды, и девушка отправилась дальше. Она искала истину, и это было странно местным, но заставило некоторых задуматься.

В первую ночь у реки девушка услышала шаги и решила, что это кошки бродят у ее лагеря. Она крикнула им идти прочь, и шаги затихли. Она чувствовала, что это не кошки, но пока не была готова встретиться с богиней. На вторую ночь шаги приблизились к ее палатке, и девушка крикнула, что не желает компании.

 — Хорошо, — ответила ей богиня и ушла. Сердце девушки дважды перевернулось от того, как мелодично звучал голос.

В третий раз богиня не стала ждать ночи, появилась рядом с девушкой днем, когда та сидела на берегу и ловила рыбу. Девушка засмотрелась на богиню, кто бы не засмотрелся, и Река весело улыбнулась ей.

 — Ты не из этих земель, — сказала богиня и принялась стягивать одежду девушки, целовать ее и крепко обнимать, — тебе не нужно бояться, что я останусь в твоих мыслях до конца дней. А мне так сильно нужно живое тепло, я очень по нему скучаю.

Никто бы не захотел, чтобы богиня остановилась, так сладки были ее поцелуи. (а) но девушка, которая искала истину, смогла, (б) один из ее странных механизмов издал резкий звук, и девушка оттолкнула богиню. Богиня не стала удерживать девушку, но попросила выслушать. Она рассказала, что никогда не хотела обижать своих возлюбленных, что всегда была добра, а затем, потому что почувствовала что-то заманчивое и неизбежное в девушке из чужих земель, сделала то, чего никогда не делала — прошептала на ухо слова, которыми можно ее позвать. И исчезла.

Девушка думала весь день, всю ночь, весь день. И в четвертую ночь она позвала богиню.

Дальше они путешествовали вместе. Девушка искала истину, богиня грелась теплом. Они расстались, когда пришло время, и ни одна не жалела о том, что они были вместе.

 

С/-к выбежала на улицу, но это не показалось невежливым, наоборот, все обрадовались, что она так тонко чувствует. Она-то чувствует, но совсем не то, о чем думают местные. Я не могу составить ей компанию, в такие моменты (можно подумать, у кого-то когда-то были  _такие_ моменты) ей нужно побыть одной. Признаться, я немного завидую. Возможно, я тоже хотела бы стать частью чьего-то фольклора, только, конечно, без всяких сумасшедших влюбленностей.

Но о концерте! В центре небольшой комнаты сидела рассказчица, вокруг, к ней спиной пять музыканток. У двоих были калимбы, у двоих варганы, пятая отбивала ритм по плотно набитой подушке, которая лежала у нее на коленях. У рассказчицы тоже такая была. Зрители сидели у стен, в два ряда. Было только шесть (и мы) человек, потому что это особенный концерт для самых тонких ценительниц.

Музыка была совсем простая, но из-за этого очень эффектная. Большую часть истории калимбы использовали четыре ноты, второй инструмент был почти эхом первого, варганы были тихие, создавали фоновый гул, постукивания по подушке тоже были скорее для фона, редкие, негромкие. У моменту появления С/-к в истории музыка стала медленнее, тише, поэтому, когда во время третьего появления богини мы услышали новые, громкие ноты — это было ошеломительно. Если бы я не беспокоилась насчет С/-к, это был бы момент совершенного катарсиса, как и для местных. Нот становилось все больше, звуки становились громче, резче, варганы гудели так, как я никогда не слышала (у меня мало опыта с ними, но я почти уверена, что известные нам не могут издавать такие звуки) — внутренние органы резонировали с музыкой, это было поразительно, немного страшно и очень приятно. К последним предложениям, о том, что С/-к путешествовала с рекой, все вернулось к тихой, медленной мотонности, от которой начало звенеть в ушах.

Так жалею, что вы не здесь! Это был неповторимый опыт, и я хотела бы разделить его с вами. Пойду искать С/-к, думаю, она уже готова к компании.

С любовью, Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша,_ мы снова в пути.

С/-к задумчива, тиха, угрюма. Я пытаюсь поднять ей настроение, но не слишком активно, потому что знаю, она этого не любит. Говорить особенно не о чем, мы обсудили уже  _все_ , что могли, посплетничали обо всех знакомых, глупо похихикали и похохотали безо всех возможных поводов. Я никогда не признаюсь в этом С/-к, но могу признаться вам, _Аgнеша_ , это ужасно тяжело — мы вместе уже полтора месяца,  _постоянно_  вместе, и у нас нет никаких внешних источников информации, в конце концов, желтое небо и то, что на п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 не садится пыль и она остается все такой же яркой — об этом можно говорить только ограниченное время.

Но молчание угнетает.

 

С/-к спросила, как формируется фольклор. Ее занимало не это, поэтому я ответила на другой вопрос. Сначала кто-то что-то видит. Как-то понимает. Потом рассказывает другим. Кто-то из других забывает, а кто-то помнит и рассказывает историю следующим. Все что-то добавляют, что-то убирают, меняют историю по своему вкусу, чтобы она соответствовала их действительности. Идет время, и никто уже не помнит, что были где-то настоящие свидетели, настоящее событие, и никто не думает, что само оно было совершенно другим. Или это свидетели его своеобразно поняли. Или вообще ничего не было.

 — Не совершенно другим, — печально сказала С/-к. — много что они угадали, если хочешь знать.

 — Не особенно, — ответила я, — ты уже столько раз рассказывала, что я и так знаю почти наизусть.

С/-к интересовало, как в истории появились кошки, которых тогда не было. Я рассказала ей несколько мифов, но С/-к была не особенно довольна, она хотела точного ответа, который и в хорошо изученном мире редко возможен.

 

Нам снова повстречалась  **аб0ka**.

(я бы умолчала об этом, но мне не хочется лгать. она специально нас искала, потому что вспомнила, что не рассказала “собирательнице сказок” свою любимую. нужно ли уточнять, что это я? мне неловко, но я не делала ничего особенного, правда).

Река тосковала, (а) потому что Небо затянуло Тучами и она страшно давно не видела Солнце, (б) потому что она горевала по покинувшей ее близкой. К Реке прилетела богиня Счастья и обняла Реку. Река улыбнулась, но скоро снова загрустила. Перед ней появилась богиня Добрых Помыслов и подарила Реке бессмертие. Это был щедрый дар, но Реке он показался жестоким. Она горько заплакала. К Реке пришла богиня Приключений. Она рассказала, что во время своих странствий она забралась особенно далеко и встретила удивительных людей. Богиня Приключений рассказывала об этих людях, и Река перестала плакать, (а) так интересно оно было, (б) никто не мог противиться голосу богини Приключений. Когда она дошла до историй о том, что тоскующие люди заводили питомцев, Река воскликнула: “Я хочу попробовать”.

Она схватила схватила горсть влажного песка, сделала из нее фигурку, укутала ее мокрой травой, вырвала один глаз из плеча и вставила его в голову. Глаз был велик для фигурки, но Река была нетерпелива. Она прошептала слова Жизни, и перед ней появилась первая кошка.

Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша_ , когда же уже пройдут эти две недели.

Мы со С/-к повздорили. Я разозлилась, и сильно — мы и так не делаем ничего хорошего для Ци( **3** )нЫ, но С/-к еще и умудилась разболтать своей любовнице эту идиотскую древнюю концепцию об одиноких женщинах, которые заводят кучу кошек. И знаете, что случилось дальше? С/-к обиделась, что я использовала слово “любовница”. Поверить не могу.

Каждый день мне все хуже. Я вспоминаю местных, смотрю на экспериментальные станции, мы видим  _минимум_  четыре ежедневно, и это отвратительно. И столько союзных рас! Я никогда не думала, что мы в союзе очень уж приятные существа, но это гадко. 

И я ничем не лучше.

И

 

 _Аgнеша,_ мы встретили горы.

Они были прекрасны. Лазурные, как какое-нибудь дорогущее море, и все такое, и тут С/-к обычным голосом, мимоходом сообщила, что нам нужно забраться на одну. 

Чтобы было понятнее — вершины у хреновых местных гор находятся на высоте в пять или пять с половиной километров!!! 

Я уточнила, правильно ли расслышала, что С/-к хочет прохерачить пять километров вверх по горе? Она подтвердила. О ужас и горе, моя лучшая подруга сошла с ума, собирается убиться и убить меня. С/-к говорит, что восхождение не сложное, но я уверена, что мы с ней сильно расходимся в том, что считать  _не сложным._ И кто вообще использует такую форму, если можно назвать что-то простым? Только те, кто знает, что это не будет просто!

Не понимаю, как постоянно оказываюсь в таких ситуациях. Не понимаю, почему вообще дружу со С/-к.

Несчастная Иможен перед восхождением, которое грозит кончиться смертью!!!!

 

Дорогая  _Аgнеша,_ я поверить не могу! ❤❤❤❤❤

Чтобы было понятно — это случилось на высоте в два километра, когда от ужаса я уже потеряла способность мыслить и даже не думала о смерти, ни о чем не думала. Левая нога чудом оставалась на крохотном выступе, правые, и руки, и нога, висели в воздухе, кончиками пальцев левой я держалась — больше застряла в трещине — я не могла поменять позу, или схватиться за что-то другое, или сделать хоть  _что-то._ С/-к кричала, но я не понимала, что именно. Она торопилась ко мне, и я даже могла, если неудобно выгибала шею, посмотреть, как ловко она перебирается по горе. У меня зачесалась шея, и я без всяких раздумий выдрала пальцы из расселины, чтобы почесаться. С/-к закричала еще громче, я осознала, что падаю, еле смогла снова замереть, и тут-то я услышала прекрасный звук входящих сообщений.

(С/-к глупо хихикала, когда узнала, что на вас у меня стоит отдельный сигнал, а на капитана — нет, и отказалась слушать объяснения, что с капитаном мы почти не разговариваем, а с вами мы иногда переписываемся сутками. С/-к — из тех, кто в любых близких отношениях видит влюбленность, и иногда она забывает, что я отличаюсь чудесной особенностью влюбленности игнорировать)

Но я сбилась, на этой чертовой высоте сложно сосредоточиться, знаете? Итак, раздается сигнал, и еще, и еще, и еще, и я знаю, что это сообщения от вас — и тут я решила, что не буду умирать на этой идиотской горе, по крайней мере пока не прочитаю, что вы мне пишете.

И спустя почти час манипуляций и попыток С/-к вытащить меня, я сижу на огромном выступе, пью вкуснейший чай и любуюсь солнцем, которое скоро превратится в луны. С/-к отправилась дальше, я осталась и наконец схватилась за телефон.  _Аgнеша_ , я знаю, что вы знаете, что там письма, но ох! Письма! Поверить не могу, что вы два месяца находили время, чтобы “переписка была честной”. 

Меня разрывает. Я так рада всему, что вы пишете, так рада! И я страшно соскучилась, я знала это, но сейчас осознала намного более остро. Еще я ужасно тронута. Кошмарно недовольна собой, потому что в последнем моем письме ни слова о том, как я соскучилась. А соскучилась я так, что думаю о вас почти без перерывов, и почти без перерывов жалею, что вас здесь нет, но в то же время радуюсь — потому что иногда находиться здесь совершенно невыносимо.

Еще я хотела бы снова поймать сигнал и отправить вам это письмо немедленно, но боюсь шевелиться — это широкий выступ, но это ведь не значит, что я с него не свалюсь, верно? Я попробую отправить, когда вернется С/-к, ну, заставлю ее попробовать.

Иможен, которая скучает по вам так сильно, как ужасно завтракать в общем холле со стажерами.

Так хочу вернуться к вам, ко всем, на корабль.

Больше всего — к вам

 

Дорогая  _Аgнеша,_ я страшно скучаю.

И по вам, и из-за того, что уже середина ночи, а С/-к еще не вернулась. Надеюсь, она обо мне не забыла. 

Мне хочется писать всякие глупости, потому что ваши письма почти  _требуют_ чего-то очень нежного в ответ, но я не уверена, что вы и правда хотите их получить.

О! Кажется, это С/-к возвращается. Ну, я надеюсь, что это она, а не какой-нибудь крупный, да что там, среднего размера хищник меня тоже не обрадует. Кажется, С/-к кричит, что нашла свою реку! Или что _не_ нашла. Черт, как же ее встречать, радостным лицом или сочувственным?

Иможен и сомнения

 

Дорогая _Аgнеша,_ нужно было сложное лицо.

Новостей очень много, но сначала — простите, что долго не писала, мы торопились. Когда С/-к спускалась ко мне, она и правда кричала, что нашла реку. Отлично! Но с подвохом — теперь это не река, а полудохлый ручей, не водоток, так, тонкая струя (я даже не стала спрашивать, почему С/-к уверена, что это нужный ручей).

Спрашивать в любом случае было некогда, потому что нужно было спуститься с горы и мчаться на восток, чтобы успеть к ручью, а потом — в точку отбытия. Можно было сказать С/-к, что точкой будет то место на планете, где сканер найдет меня, но я хорошо знаю свою подругу — лучше всего она действует, когда торопится. Мы спустились с горы (этот рассказ займет минимум месяц, но я ограничусь только тем, что ничего страшнее в моей жизни не было). Мы бросились к п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78, которая естественно не работала. Я писала? Проблема с котенком была не в котенке, чертова машина продолжила ломаться через несколько дней после того, как перестала мокнуть. С/-к починила ее одним суровым взглядом и несколькими ударами по дверце.

Три дня мы ехали без остановок, ни я, ни п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78 не рисковали спорить со С/-к, а потом мне это здорово надоело: либо спать, либо управлять машиной, и я пригрозила С/-к, что сейчас вообще развернусь, и мы устроили отдых. И не зря! Очередная счастливая случайность — я не выдержала ровно на границе с загрязненной территорией.

(я не знаю, как это сделать, чтобы  _хотя бы_ вы не лишились звания, но этому обязательно нужно дать ход. мы превращаем планету в полигон радиоактивных отходов, а местные даже не знают о существовании радиации)

Если бы мы были внутри, мы бы сообразили проверить воздух слишком поздно. Раньше меня это напугало бы, но в тот момент я даже не начала переживать. Не случилось, и хорошо. Три дня ушло на поиски выхода из опасной зоны (река к счастью находилась не в ней). Еще три на беспрерывные поиски ручья. 

и 

вот

мы его нашли! (я бы не назвала это даже ручьем)

С/-к немедленно начала беспокоиться о всяких неважных вещах, но я заставила ее подойти к ручью и сказать нужные слова.

(совершенно в стиле местного фольклора, правильно сказать их получилось только с четвертой попытки, каждая из которых, пользуясь старыми поговорками, лишала С/-к нескольких лет жизни (фигурально))

Из ручья повалил зеленоватый дым, из него к ногам С/-к выпала изможденная, измученная, страшно худая девушка. Прохрипела:

 — Ты вернулась. — И рухнула в обморок.

Честно говоря я понятия не имею, что с ней делать. Судя по испуганным глазам — С/-к тоже.

И о глазах! У Реки и правда не хватает одного на левом плече! 

Страшно скучаю, пусть сил даже на это почти не осталось,

Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша,_ это все похоже на чересчур эмоциональный любовный роман.

Такой, знаете, где все рыдают, и бросаются друг к другу, и клянутся в вечной привязанности, потом смеются, потом снова рыдают. Сначала я хотела сказать, что это похоже на классическую оперу, но там все умирают, а я  _сильно_  надеюсь, что у нас никто не умрет.

Из новостей. С/-к заявила, что останется на Ци( **3** )нЕ с Рекой. Река заявила, что не позволит С/-к погубить себя, и лучше она перельет себя в бутылку и будет жить там, чем согласится, чтобы С/-к осталась здесь. 

Я живо представила себе, как С/-к путешествует по, скажем, пустыне на Фебе, где температура не опускается ниже семидесяти по Цельсию, и у С/-к кончилась вся вода, только бутылка с Рекой осталась... С/-к сказала, что я могу со своим осуждением смотреть в какую-нибудь другую сторону. Хорошо.

Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша_ , скорее заберите меня отсюда.

Путешествовать в компании влюбленной пары — это хуже, чем три подряд  _самые_  скрупулезные проверки нашего отдела. Эти двое не отлипают друг от друга, с ними невозможно вести хоть сколько-нибудь информативную беседу.

А мне столько всего интересно! Впрочем, это можно будет узнать и потом, когда они неизбежно утомят друг друга, а я снова соглашусь провести отпуск в компании С/-к (я опасаюсь, что Река не сможет превращаться, когда мы заберем ее с планеты, и я не знаю, делиться ли этим опасением с ними).

Страшно утомленная Иможен

 

 _Аgнеша,_ я воображаю, как вы спросите, какого черта я написала три письма за десять минут.

Это потому, что мне ужасно хочется покинуть Ци( **3** )нУ. Я трижды проверила вещи, чтобы случайно (или специально-случайно) не притащить чего-нибудь с собой. Я настроила автопилот в п)( _рел_ )(ест)( _ь_ -78, чтобы она сначала нашла  **аб0kу** , отдала ей подарки (осуждайте меня сколько хотите), а потом вернулась на стоянку. Я проверила вещи С/-к. У Реки ничего нет.

Никто никогда не говорит о возвращении из приключения, правда? Нам не надо _возвращаться_  (ох, как я надеюсь, что капитан не узнала об этом), нам надо всего переждать пару часов, но я уже ТАК хочу скорее оказаться на корабле, что каждая минута тянется ну просто отвратительно долго.

Как мне надоело подписывать письма, но глупо настраивать подпись сейчас и глупо настраивать подпись на анонимной почте,

Иможен

 

АВТОМАТИЧЕСКАЯ ОТПРАВКА, ПОПЫТКА 738,

СТАТУС:  _ПРОЧИТАНО_

Моя милая Иможен,

через полчаса по вашему времени начнется транспортировка

готовьтесь

скучаю

С уважением,

первый офицер исследовательского судна Эос,

_Аgнеша_


End file.
